elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elenwen (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Elenwen is the Altmer First Emissary''Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak'' and Ambassador of the Thalmor in Skyrim, and resides in the Thalmor Embassy. Biography Reading the Thalmor Dossier of Ulfric Stormcloak reveals that the Thalmor captured Ulfric during the Great War thirty years before the Dragon Crisis. Elenwen served as Ulfric's interrogator. According to the letter regarding the dragon investigation, she prefers to be present for the final interrogations of captured prisoners. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Elenwen plans a reception, inviting some of the most prominent and affluent citizens and figures in Skyrim. The Dragonborn attends the party, disguised as a guest, to recover intelligence regarding the Dragon Crisis and learns that a member of the Blades, named Esbern, is being hunted by the Thalmor due to his knowledge of Dragon lore. Season Unending Elenwen appears at the Greybeards' peace conference in High Hrothgar, assuring her presence is only to ensure that the White-Gold Concordat is upheld. Ulfric Stormcloak asks her to leave, claiming she has no place in Skyrim's politics, and the presence of a Talos-hater is a deliberate provocation against him. General Tullius allows the Dragonborn to decide whether or not she stays. Her involvement in the following discussions is minimal; her presence has no real impact on the conference. She will, however, ask Ulfric why he reacted as such, arguing that it is not the Aldmeri Dominion who is killing his people. Dialogue "Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?" :My name is Name. Pleased to meet you. "Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" :Quite a party. It's my first time, you know. Where can I get a drink? "Don't worry, my parties are always well-stocked with the finest food and drink available in this country. But first, you were introducing yourself. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" :You're Elenwen? I've heard so much about you! "Have you? All good, I trust. But you have me at a disadvantage. I'm afraid I know nothing about you... Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" (A small conversation will now take place between Malborn and Elenwen.) Malborn: "Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt..." Elenwen: "What is it, Malborn?" Malborn: "It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red..." Elenwen: "Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles." Malborn: "Yes, Madame Ambassador." "My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." (If approached again later.) "I hope you're enjoying yourself." :Do you host these parties often? "Quite often, yes. The only thing I enjoy more than luxury is sharing that luxury with those who can appreciate it. But I also enjoy learning the latest gossip and hear the most intriguing rumors." :I can see you spared no expense. "Of course not. One does not gather the most important men and women of Skyrim and then serve them cheap ale and stale bread. This is only a taste of the benefits that accrue to those that align themselves with Thalmor interests." :What does your position as Thalmor Ambassador involve? "One of my main duties is to foster a better understanding between the Aldmeri Dominion and the people of Skyrim. I also oversee the activities of the Thalmor Justiciars throughout Skyrim, although this has been unfortunately disrupted by the war." ::I've never quite understood exactly what the Justiciars do. "The Thalmor Justiciars are so often misunderstood. Our primary goal is to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. The worship of the false god Talos contributed to the unfortunate friction that led to the Great War. Following the Great War, the White-Gold Concordat set out the terms for peaceful coexistence between the two powers. The Empire and the Dominion agreed that the worship of Talos was a relic of the past, and must be eliminated in the interests of peace. But I'm sure you didn't come here for a lecture on high politics." ::What's your position on the civil war? "As long as the Empire continues to uphold its treaty obligations, my government does not concern itself with the internal politics of Skyrim." "Do enjoy yourself." Quotes *''"My duty is simple―oversee the Thalmor Justiciars, and make sure they perform their duties admirably."'' *''"The Empire, in its wisdom, has come to recognize Talos worship as a barbaric remnant of a bygone age."'' *''"Talos was a heroic man, but not a god. It pains the Altmer that we must remind our younger cousins of the difference."'' *''"We only want what is best for Tamriel. Surely, the rebels will accept peace when they realize this."'' *''"I could swear I've seen you somewhere before..."'' *''"And so we meet again. But this time I know who and what you really are."'' – During "Season Unending" *''"I'll give you credit for boldness. But associating yourself with the Blades is a choice you will come to regret."'' – During "Season Unending" *''"I'm here to ensure that General Tullius does not exceed his authority."'' – During "Season Unending" *''"We should get started."'' – During "Season Unending" Gallery Tullius Elenwen Helgen.png|Tullius and Elenwen at Helgen Trivia *During the opening cutscene of the game, just after entering Helgen, she can be seen on horseback speaking to General Tullius. Unused dialogue suggests that she is demanding that the prisoners be surrendered to her immediately, citing the White-Gold Concordat as reason enough, and furiously vowing that the Emperor will hear of it after being refused. *Her voice actor is Jean Gilpin, who also lends her voice to Boethiah and Meridia, as well as Knight-Commander Meredith in Dragon Age II. *Elenwen appears near Helgen if the Dragonborn returns there shortly after Alduin's attack. *If spoken to on the road, she will mention "seeing you somewhere before" because she was also present in Alduin's attack on Helgen. However, she will not become hostile. *She will sometimes be found outside the Thalmor Embassy after fast traveling there. *If spoken to after completing "Diplomatic Immunity," Elenwen will remark that she knows that it was the Dragonborn who infiltrated the Embassy, but she will not take action against them. *If Razelan is asked to make a distraction during "Diplomatic Immunity," he will stand up and announce that no one would want to sleep with Elenwen. During his speech, Elenwen can be heard in the background sighing, "Oh, no..." *During "Diplomatic Immunity," when she greets the player when they enter the Embassy party room, she will ask, "And what brings you to this..." as her voice takes on a harsh tone, and she pauses before continuing in a softer voice, "To Skyrim?" revealing that she hates being posted in the province. *Despite Delphine and Esbern being high-priority targets of the Thalmor, Elenwen will not react in a hostile manner to their presence during "Season Unending." Appearances * External links *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0272815/ Elenwen's entry at the Internet Movie Database] de:Elenwen es:Elenwen (Skyrim) fr:Elenwen (Skyrim) it:Elenwen pl:Elenwen (Skyrim) ru:Эленвен (Skyrim) uk:Еленвен (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Authors